Nidaime Yami no Shinobi
by Kyousuke Hiroshi
Summary: Sasuke diserang kunoichi misterius dari Kusagakure, sementara itu ditempat lain terjadi pertarungan antara Shinobi terhebat dunia dari masa lalu dan masa kini. Chap 2 UP!
1. Naruto Decision

**Nidaime Yami no Shinobi**

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan tatapan nanar. Seluruh tujuan hidupnya, satu-satunya keinginan terbesarnya, telah direnggut. Semua karena dia hanya berusaha melindunginya! Dia meninju dinding apartemennya yang rapuh saat dia mengingat akan hal itu...

**Flashback...**

Dia berdiri di depan dewan Konoha, dengan Mizuki yang babak belur dan tak sadarkan diri, dan gulungan jutsu terlarang di tangannya. Para anggota dewan kini sedang mencaci maki dirinya. Dia tidak memperdulikannya, sudah sejak lama dia belajar untuk tidak memperdulikan apapun yang dikatakan para orang brengsek di hadapannya.

Homura Mitokado berdiri, sepertinya dewan telah mengambil keputusan.

"Naruto Uzumaki, keputusan dewan telah diambil. Karena pencurian yang telah kau lakukan, kami awalnya memutuskan untuk mengusirmu dari Konoha.. Namun atas tindakanmu mengalahkan pengkhianat desa ini, kami memberimu keringanan. Tetapi, tindakanmu telah menciptakan ketidakpercayaan kami.. Kau akan dicopot dari status ninjamu, dan tidak diijinkan untuk menggunakan jutsu dan peralatan ninja, kecuali kau menanda tangani perjanjian untuk menjadi pasukan Anbu dibawah komando Danzou Shimura. Serahkan gulungan itu, dan protector milikmu."

Semua anggota dewan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Danzou terlihat sangat senang akan keputusan ini. Sandaime terlihat kecewa. Naruto dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, menyerahkan gulungan serta protector miliknya kepada Sandaime.

**Flashback Off...**

Naruto mendengus. Dia bukan orang bodoh, dia tahu setiap ninja yang mencoba membunuhnya adalah suruhan pria tua bernama Danzou itu. Dia kemudian memandang gulungan yang dia sembunyikan sebelum datang ke kantor dewan. Dia memberi pandangan merendahkan pada Anbu yang berjaga di luar. 'Bodoh.. Mereka pikir, aku bisa ditahan semudah ini.. Mereka bahkan tidak dapat menemukan gulungan yang kusembunyikan ini..'

Dia memandangi borgol yang melingkari kedua tangannya. Borgol itu dirancang menahan chakra pemakainya, sehingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan jutsu apapun. 'Tapi.. mereka tidak memikirkan tahanan yang mampu melepaskan diri tanpa jutsu.' Dia mencari-cari dalam kegelapan, lalu menemukan apa yang dia cari. Sebuah kawat besi yang selalu menutupi pintunya, ulah penduduk desa, kini menjadi benda yang selalu dia pakai jika ada penduduk yang mengganti kunci apartemennya, atau jika mereka menghancurkan lubang kunci kamar apartemennya.

Dia mencongkel-congkel borgol itu. Lalu, dengan satu gerakan memutar, borgol itu lepas. Dia segera berkemas. Untunganya dia sudah mempelajari cara memakai gulungan penyimpan. Dia belajar tentang itu dari perpustakaan Konoha. Para dewan dan penduduk itu menganggap dia terlalu idiot untuk belajar sesuatu dari perpustakaan itu. Dan perpustakaan Konoha diawasi langsung oleh Hokage, karena informasi yang berada di dalamnya cukup penting.

Dia menyimpan gulungan yang dia sembunyikan, yang berisi salinan dari Kinjutsu milik Nidaime Hokage. Satu-satunya alasan dia menyetujui permintaan Mizuki adalah demi melihat dan menyalin isi gulungan tersebut, karena dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan terkena masalah, dan kemungkinan besar dia akan dihukum mati atau diusir. Dia mengecek perlengkapannya. 'Pakaian, check. Makanan, check. Peralatan ninja, check.. Ya, semua siap.'

Dia memberi kode pada bunshin yang tadinya dia buat sebelum menuju kantor dewan untuk mengawasi apartemennya. Dia lalu memasang borgol chakra itu ketangan bunshinnya. Dia menekan chakranya, lalu mengendap-endap pergi. Dia tertawa kecil saat dia sudah keluar, salah satu Anbu mengecek keberadaannya, dan melaporkan bahwa 'dia' masih ada di kamarnya.

Dia beringsut pergi menuju gerbang desa. Dengan penjagaan pun, bukan hal yang sulit untuknya pergi keluar. Pengalaman bertahun-tahun yang dia miliki, dalam usahanya menghindari pengejarnya, kini membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Dia bahkan telah mempelajari Kekkai pendeteksi yang selalu membuat dirinya ditemukan oleh para ninja yang dibayar untuk membunuhnya. Dia telah menemukan kelemahan kekkai tersebut, dari pengamatannya pada para Anbu.

Dia merapal beberapa segel, namun tiba-tiba sebuah bom asap membuatnya kehilangan penglihatan, dalam sekejap saja dia berlari dengan cepat menuju arah lain dari gerbang Konoha. Namun, Naruto hanya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika melihat dua orang siluet mengejarnya.

'Cih.. Siapa mereka?!' tanya Naruto dengan panik kepada dirinya sendiri.

Merasakan kedua siluet tersebut yang semaki dekat, Naruto memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan melempar beberapa kunai miliknya kearah dua siluet tersebut. Tetapi hal tersebut tidak terlalu berpengaruh kepada siluet tersebut yang dengan lihai menghindari serta menangkis lemparan kunai milik Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari dirinya tidak akan sanggup menghadapi kedua siluet yang mengejarnya akhirnya memutuskan melarikan diri tanpa berfikir arah. Dengan semua tenaga yang dimiliknya Naruto akhirnya sampai pada Training Ground no #7, dengan cepat dia memasang kuda-kuda Taijutsu khas Akademi, Naruto kemudian melirik kedua siluet anak yang berdiri diseberang dirinya dengan serius.

"Siapa kalian?!" tanya Naruto dengan berhati-hati. Namun jawaban yang diharapkan Naruto tak kunjung terdengar. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat kembali kedua anak yang mengejarnya dengan teliti.

Yang pertama adalah seorang anak dengan rambut pirang gelap dengan warna mata hitam kekuningan menggunakan kimono. Dan yang satu lagi merupakan seorang anak dengan topeng berkaca mata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tetapi menyisakan mulutnya. Anak itu juga menggunakan pakaian hitam yang cukup tertutup.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, kedua anak tersebut langsung melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi ke arah Naruto. Mata Naruto melebar melihat aksi kedua anak tersebut. Tendangan pertama yang dilancarkan anak berambut pirang gelap itu dapat Naruto tahan menggunakan telapak tangannya. Dan agar tidak menerima tekanan dari gerakan, Naruto mengikuti arah tendangan tersebut dan mendorongnya menggunakan kekuatannya.

Namun Naruto gagal melihat salah satu kaki yang telah dilemparkan Fuu, yang tepat mengenai wajah Naruto membuat dirinya terlempar kebelakang. Tidak mau kalah, sambil menahan rasa sakit Naruto langsung menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan dan salto beberapa meter kebelakang untuk membuat jarak dengan kedua anak tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa menarik nafas berat ketika melihat kembali kedua anak tersebut. Dirinya sadar, Naruto tahu bahwa tidak mungkin dia bisa menang melawan kedua musuhnya yang lebih ahli dalam menggunakan Taijutsu dari pada dirinya. Apalagi, kalau dilihat kembali.. Kedua anak tersebut tidak memiliki gaya bertarung seperti Genin yang masih mengandalkan Taijutsu sederhana dari Akademi, Melainkan gaya yang berbeda dari yang digunakannya. Tentu saja Naruto tahu, dia akan kalah dalam pertarungan Taijutsu melawan kedua anak ini.

Apalahi saat ini dia hanya menggunakan gaya Akademi. Yang menurutnya memiliki banyak kekurangan. Namun apa daya, Hanya ini gaya bertarung yang bisa dia gunakan. Sebenarnya dia bisa aja menggunakan tekhnik 'itu'...

"Kau lumayan juga..." Puji anak yang berambut pirang gelap tersebut.

Namun Naruto mengacuhkan pujian tersebut, dan lebih memilih mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan lagi.

"Siapa kalian? Dan apa yang kalian mau dariku?!" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

"Hmmm... tidak akan kujawab. Namun jika kau bisa mengalahkan kami dalam pertarungan ini... aku akan menjawabnya." Ujar sang anak berambut pirang gelap dengan sombongnya. Yang tentu saja membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Siap..." dengan itu, Fuu melaju kembali ke arah Naruto. Dengan Taijutsu yang khas, Fuu memberikan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan yang keras, Naruto hanya bisa menangkis dan menghindari serangan Fuu, karena dirinya belum menemukan celah untuk membalas serangan Fuu. Dan ketika Naruto mulai terpojok, akhirnya Naruto menggunakan tekhnik yang dia miliki **Hachimon Tonkou no Jin **walau hanya membuka gerbang pertama, tapi itu cukup untuk mengimbangi Fuu, hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasi membuat Fuu kehilangan keseimbangan, dan langsung meninju Fuu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Yang tentu saja membuat Fuu terlempar beberapa meter dan menabrak sebuah pohon besar dengan kecepatan tinggi yang membuat pohon itu roboh.

Fuu kembali bangkit dan menatap Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian. Keadaan semaki buruk saja ketika Torune juga ikut dalam pertarungan dan berdiri disamping Fuu. Dan kemudian, secara serentak kedua anak tersebut berlari menuju Naruto. Namun, mereka berdua kemudian berhenti sebentar dan mengambil arah yang berlawanan.

Naruto kemudian panik sejenak, ketika melihat kedua orang yang mengincarnya berpencar, membuat pertarungan itu semakin susah untuk dilanjutkan.

'Kiri..!' Seru Naruto dalam batinnya ketika melihat tinjuan yang mengarah dari samping. Dengan cepat Naruto menahan pukulan Torune lalu dengan cepat dia menarik tubuhnya kebelakang membuat tendang Fuu justru menghantam rekannya. Membuat Torune jatuh ke tanah dengan tak berdaya.

"Sudah cukup!" terdengar suara keras nan berat namun agak serak dari salah satu pohon.

Seakan mengikuti perintah suara tersebut, kedua anak tersebut langsung berdiri dan mundur beberapa meter dari Naruto.

"Kau lumayan hebat untuk seorang Genin.." Ujar Torune dengan senyum seraya mundur, perkataan itu tentu saja membuatnya bingung. Meskipun badannya saat ini serasa berdenyut ketika merasakan efek penggunaan tekhnik Hachimon dan bekas serangan kedua anak tersebut. Namun Naruto hanya menahannya, karena didalam lubuk hatinya.. Rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit hati atas perlakuan dewan dan penduduk kepadanya selama ini.

Mata Naruto kemudian berpindah fokus dari suara anak tersebut ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Matanya melebar ketika melihat siapa yang menginterupsi pertarungannya tersebut. Dia adalah Danzou! Otak dibalik serangkaian percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Danzou dengan suara bagai bisikan kepada kedua anak tersebut.

Sang anak berambut pirang gelap kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kepada Danzou dan kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Kukatakan dia sudah bisa dibilang setara dengan seorang Chuunin dalam hal analisis, dia sudah bisa membuat perhitungan dan berfikir dengan cepat meskipun keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini merupakan sesuatu yang membuat seorang Genin seharusnya panik dan melakukan hal konyol. Namun tidak dengannya, Dia menunjukan kepekaan terhadap sekeliling dengan akurat. Dia juga mempunyai refleks yang lebih peka dibandingkan kebanyakan Chuunin pada umumnya. Dia bahkan juga menguasai tekhnik legendaris Hachimon Tonkou no Jin walau hanya bisa sampai pembukaan gerbang pertama. Kekurangannya ada pada gaya bertarungnya yang ceroboh, banyak memperlihatkan celah kosong yang bisa digunakan musuh untuk kepentingan mereka. Diluar itu semua, saya rasa dia sangat bagus Tuan." Ujar Fuu dengan serius.

Naruto hanya menggeram marah melihat Danzou yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak bersalah.

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku Danzou!?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan marah dan pandangan sinis terhadap kakek tua yang berdiri didepannya.

Danzou tidak menjawabnya, dia tetap menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengobservasi. Tujuan utama Danzou dari awal memberikan tes kepada Naruto, untuk melihat perkembangan Naruto selama menjadi Genin. Danzou tahu, dia bisa melihat jika seseorang memiliki bakat atau tidak hanya dengan sekali pandang. Tentu saja hal itu juga dilihat pada Naruto. Danzou pernah berpapasan dengan Naruto kecil ketika hari pertama Akademi. Dan lagi alasan Danzou mencabut status ninja Naruto adalah karena dia tidak ingin Naruto hanya berkembang menjadi Shinobi biasa, Dia ingin Naruto menjadi Shinobi terbaik yang pernah lahir di bumi Konoha, dan satu-satunya cara adalah dengan memaksa Naruto bergabung dengan Ne. Tetapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan memilih kabur dari Konoha. Untungnya, dia telah menyuruh Fuu dan Torune untuk mengawasi Naruto sejak rapat dewan selesai.

"Sebenarnya kau memiliki banyak bakat Naruto, Bakat yang sangat besar... Pertanyaanya adalah apakah kau ingin mengasahnya atau hanya membiarkan bakat itu bersarang dalam tubuhmu?"

"..."

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Atau kau tidak mau menjawabnya?" Danzou kemudian berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti. Kemudian dia menepuk pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Hahaha... Bukankah ini Ironis, kau bilang, aku memiliki banyak bakat.. Tapi, kenapa kau selalu mencoba membunuhku Danzou?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada sinis yang sarat dengan emosi.

"Untuk membangun mentalmu, serta untuk membuatmu lebih kuat Uzumaki muda.. Kau pikir kenapa setiap Shinobi yang mengincarmu selalu hanya membuatmu sekarat dan tidak sampai mati?" Tanya Danzou dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto hanya mengingat-ingat setiap percobaan pembunuhan terhadapnya. Ya, memang setiap orang yang pernah mencoba membunuhnya tidak pernah mengincar titik vital di tubunhya, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan si Danzou ini memang benar.

"Hhh.. sepertinya ini saatnya aku pergi.." Ujar Naruto seraya berjalan tertatih-tatih meninggalkan Danzou yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Namun Naruto berhenti lagi ketika Fuu dan Torune menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto dengan marah.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara Uzumaki.. Aku mempunyai penawaran untukmu.. Aku bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat, tetapi kau harus masuk kedalam Anbu" Seru Danzou sembari tersenyum jahat.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada malas dan tidak tertarik.

"Kau akan mengetahui rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan Hiruzen, dari alasan para penduduk membencimu hingga... Orang tuamu yang selama ini tidak kau tahu.." Mata Naruto melebar mendengar ucapan terakhir Danzou. 'Baiklah, Jawabanku adalah...'

**Root Camp..**

Perkenalkan dia adalah anggota baru kita, kode name nya adalah Kokonotsu.. Semua anggota Ne yang tadinya menunduk mulai mendongakkan kepalanya. Dari balik bayangan perlahan muncul seorang anak berambut pirang dengan topeng putih polos khas anggota Ne.

'Perkenalkan, Aku...' Anak itu mulai membuka topengnya secara perlahan yang membuat suasana semakin dramatis.

"**Naruto Uzumaki"**

**TBC**


	2. Saves Uchiha and Invasion

**Nidaime Yami no Shinobi**

**By Kyousuke Hiroshi**

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon maaf dan mohon dimaklumi karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan YME.

Rate : Teen (T)

Pair : Naruto Uzumaki x Ino Yamanaka

Warn : Standard Warning for Ameuteur

Terima Kasih kepada Reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk me-Review fic saya yang sederhana ini, target Review saya tidak terlalu muluk hanya sekitar 300 tetapi saya sangat bersyukur jika bisa melebihi target.

Now, Is time to Balas-balas Review :

** 15 :**

Okeee gan... Terima kasih Review-nya :)

**Kirisaki Shin :**

Siappp gan.. Thx udah Review

**Ae Hatake :**

Siappp gan.. Thx udah Review

**Shinaru :**

Oke gan.. Thx udah Review

** :**

Thx for Review gan

**Dark Namikaze Ryu :**

Okee gan.. Ini lanjutan-nya, Thx for Review

**uzumaki win :**

Terima kasih, jadwal publish saya seminggu sekali yaitu antara hari senin dan selasa, Thx for Review

**Red devils :**

Okee, Thx for saran dan Review-nya gan..

**Chapter 2 : Save Uchiha and Unpredictable Invasion**

**.**

**.**

"NARUTO!"

Teriak Sakura yang melihat salah satu anggota team-nya terhempas menabrak pohon. Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dia merespon. Saat ini dia hanya diam membeku dan menangis sesunggukan berharap bahwa yang terjadi saat ini hanyalah mimpi. Bagaimana tidak? Disaat team-nya sedang beristirahat dengan tenang tiba-tiba seorang Kunoichi berambut panjang dari Kusagakure datang menghampiri mereka. Meskipun mereka dapat menahan sementara serangan dari perempuan gila tersebut tapi tetap saja Genin seperti mereka bukan tandingan wanita tersebut. Namun yang tidak terduga adalah bahwa sebenarnya sosok wanita tersebut adalah seorang lelaki berwajah psycho yang suka menyeringai.

"Khukhukhu.. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang menganggu kita Sasuke-kun!" sambil menjilati sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat tendangan Naruto lelaki itu mulai berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke yang terduduk menahan rasa sakit akibat lilitan dua ekor Kuchiyose ular milik pria tersebut. Leher pria itu mulai memanjang seperti ular dan bersiap untuk menggigit leher Sasuke namun beberapa detik sebelum taring-nya dapat menjangkau leher mulus Sasuke sebuah sepakan telah mendarat diwajahnya membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter.

"Kugh.. Sial, kekuatan tendangannya setara dengan Tsunade-Hime" Itulah yang ada dipikiran Orochimaru saat dia menabrak sebatang pohon akibat tendangan seorang remaja lelaki berambut kuning yang kini menggunakan setelan Anbu miliknya.

"Sudah cukup.. Sepertinya penyamaranku harus dibongkar sekarang juga.." Terdengar suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Sasuke dan Sakura saat mereka melihat pelaku yang membuat si pria ular menabak pohon dengan tidak elit-nya.

"Tidak kusangka, seorang S-Rank Missing-Nin bersusah payah datang dan menyamar ke Konoha demi seorang bocah arogan yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan di atas air.." Sosok tersebut berkata dengan nada dingin bagaikan es.

"Naruto..."

"Pergilah Haruno, dan bawa Uchiha itu pergi dari sini, biar aku yang menangani pria brengsek ini.." perintah Naruto dengan nada yang seolah berkata "pergi-atau-kau-akan-kubunuh-juga"

"Tapi.. Bagaimana dengan mu Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir, yah walaupun Sakura menganggap Naruto itu penggangu tapi tetap saja Naruto adalah rekan satu team-nya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan diriku Haruno, aku berada di level yang berbeda dengan kalian" ujar Naruto dengan nada sedikit arogan.

Mendengar perintah tersebut, Sakura pun mulai membopong tubuh Sasuke dan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu pergi ke tower dan meminta bantuan untuk menolong Naruto.

"Khekhekhe.. Tidak kusangka kau dapat membuatku terlempar sejauh itu bocah Kyuubi, Apakah sekarang kau sudah mulai serius ?" Orochimaru berkata dengan nada terkesan.

Naruto hanya diam dan menatap Orochimaru dengan pandangan sedingin es di kutub utara sebelum kemudian menghilang. Mata Orochimaru pun melebar ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tantou sudah bersiap menusuk matanya, namun dengan refleks yang sudah terlatih Orochimaru dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan Naruto. Naruto yang tau serangan-nya tidak berhasil segera melakukan Shunsin menuju pohon terdekat.

Kemudian Naruto memulai kembali serangannya kali ini dia melempar sebuah shuriken kearah Orochimaru, namun sebelum shuriken itu sempat mengenai Orochimaru dia telah membuat sebuah handseal.

"**Tajuu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu**" dan semua shuriken itu telak mengenai tubuh Orochimaru yang hanya diam menerima serangan tersebut. Naruto yang melihat itupun justru semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaan-nya, "Tidak mungkin kan, seorang yang mendapat gelar Densetsu Sannin akan terbunuh hanya dengan sebuah jutsu Rank-C" batin Naruto. Apa yang Naruto wanti-wanti ternyata benar. Orochimaru tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang masih dapat Naruto tahan namun Naruto tetap terlempar karena Orochimaru menambah daya pukulnya dengan sebuah tendangan dari Bunshin-nya.

Naruto berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna berkat kontrol chakra yang dia gunakan di kaki-nya. Kemudian secara cepat Naruto membuat handseal dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, Orochimaru pun tidak mau kalah. Dia juga membuat handseal dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti Naruto.

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa**"

"**Mokuton : Hotei no Jutsu**"

Dari kubu Naruto tercipta sebuah gelombang angin maha dashyat yang menuju Orochimaru dengan cepat, berniat meluluh lantahkan tubuh Sang Hebi no Sannin..

Tapi sebuah batang kayu menghadang jutsu tersebut, akibat benturang kedua jutsu hebat tersebut membuat debu-debu berterbangan disekitar kedua orang yang sedang bertarung tersebut. Ketika debu mulai menghilang terlihatlah dua peti yang telah terbuka didepan Orochimaru yang menampilkan dua orang Shinobi terkuat yang pernah dihasilkan bumi Konoha..

Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage dan Tobirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage.

Mata Naruto melebar melihat kedua Shinobi yang mendapatkan julukan 'Shinobi no Kami' tersebut. Dia tau dirinya tidak mungkin menang melawan kedua ex. Hokage tersebut. Orochimaru hanya menyeringai dibelakang kedua peti yang berdiri kokoh didepannya. "Rasakan ini bocah Kyuubi, kematianmu sudah didepan mata.. Khukhukhu" batin Orochimaru.

Belum sempat hilang rasa terkejutnya, tiba-tiba kedua Hokage tersebut melesat dengan cepat menuju kearah Naruto, keduanya mengarahkan tinju-nya ke titik vital Naruto. Tetapi sebelum kedua pukulan itu menyentuhnya tiba-tiba munculah dua orang yang dihormati-nya.

Hiruzen Sarutobi dan Danzou Shimura menahan kedua pukulan dari sensei mereka masing-masing, sebelum keempatnya melompat kearah yang berlawanan. "Pergilah Kokonotsu, pertarungan ini bukan level-mu lagi, lebih baik kau bantu anggota Root yang lain-nya karena saat ini Suna sudah memulai invasi mereka!" Perintah Danzou dengan suara-nya yang serak nan berat.

"Danzou benar Naruto-kun, Ini sudah bukan level-mu lagi. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi dari sini." Hiruzen pun turut memerintahkan Naruto untuk pergi, dan tanpa diperintah lagi Naruto langsung menggunakan **Hiraishin **dan berteleport ke apartemennya.

"Hiruzen.. Danzou. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi. Apalagi bertemu dengan menggunakan Kinjutsu milik-ku ini.." Ujar Nidaime Hokage dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"Ah.. Jangan seperti itu Tobirama-kun. Setidaknya sapalah kedua murid kita dengan ramah" balas Shodaime Hokage dengan nada kekanakan dan cengiran lebar yang bertengger di wajahnya yang membuat Tobirama menghela nafas akibat tingkah kakak-nya yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan wibawa seorang Kage.

"Dan sepertinya aku mengenal chakra asing yang ada ditanganmu Danzou..." Ucap Tobirama menghiraukan ucapan kakak-nya yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Kau benar sensei, seperti yang kau katakan dahulu, lindungilah Konoha dengan segala upaya.. dan inilah hasil dari doktrin yang kau tanamkan" Balas Danzou seraya membuka besi yang melindungi tangan kanan-nya. Membuat Hiruzen dan Hashirama terbelalak setelah melihat apa yang selama ini Danzou sembunyikan.

"7 Sharingan dan sel kakak..." Balas Tobirama dengan nada datar. Kemudian dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan meresap ajaranku se-ekstrem ini. Meskipun hal ini tidak terlalu kusukai, namun semua sudah terlanjur terjadi."

"Ingat, kami tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuh kami dalam wujud **Edo Tensei. **Jadi manfaatkanlah kondisi ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Seru Hashirama dengan nada serius.

"Sudah cukup reuni-nya! Sekarang serang mereka!" perintah Orochimaru seraya memasukkan dua kunai dengan kertas segel ke masing-masing punggung Hokage.

Mata Hokage yang sebelumnya penuh kehidupan kini menatap Hiruzen dan Danzou dengan penuh kekosongan. Dan dengan cepat kedua Hokage meneriakkan jutsu mereka masing-masing.

"**Mokuton : Mokuryuu**"

"**Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"

Namun kedua ninja veteran tersebut tidak ambil diam, mereka juga dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat handseal dan meneriakkan jutsu mereka.

"**Fuuton : Shinkuuha**"

"**Katon : Gouryuuka no Jutsu**"

Dan pertarungan tingkat Kage plus satu Sannin pun telah dimulai.

**On Battlefield**

Kini Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, dan Asuma.. sedang bertarung melawan ninja dari Suna dan Oto. Kakashi dengan **Chidori**-nya berhasil membunuh sebagian pasukan penyerangan Suna, sementara Gai terlihat sudah memasuki mode **Hachimon**, Kurenai dan Asuma sedang bahu membahu melawan ninja dari Oto.

Sementara itu ditempat lain para Shinobi Konoha lainnya pun sudah mulai bertarung untuk mempertahankan 'rumah' yang mereka cintai. Dimulai dari Trio Ino-Shika-Cho generasi sebelumnya, lalu Hyuuga Hiashi, Team Elite ex. Bodyguard Yondaime Hokage, Shibi Aburame, Hana Inuzuka, dan yang lainnya. Semuanya bertarung dengan penuh semangat. 'Will of Fire' atau 'Tekad Api Konoha' bukanlah sebuah omong kosong belaka. Selain mereka, para Shinobi Root dibawah komando Naruto Uzumaki juga mulai membantu. Mereka lebih fokus untuk mempertahankan garis depan Konoha yang memang sedang rapuh karena ditinggal para penjaga untuk membantu menumpas perlawanan di daerah Civilian. Diperjalanan Naruto mulai mengingat apa alasan-nya untuk melindungi desa ini, dia rela mati demi melindungi Konoha karena.. setiap melihat wajah orang yang dia sayangi tersenyum senang karena merasa aman, hatinya selalu terasa hangat.

**Karena itulah... 'Tekad Api miliknya'!**

**TBC**

**A/N : Disini Timeline-nya banyak yang diubah seperti pencurian gulungan milik Hokage jadi setelah misi mengawal Tazuna, lalu Invasi dilakukan disaat ujian Chuunin tahap kedua bukan tahap ketiga. Di chapter ini diperlihatkan bahwa Naruto sudah tidak membenci Danzou, alasannya akan diungkap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Oke segitu aja kayaknya Author Note kali ini,**

**Mind to Review**

**Next Chapter : Reason**


End file.
